Large storage tanks are often used for storing and dispensing fluids such as fracturing liquids, fluids from environmental cleanups, and various other industrial fluids. When emptied, the tanks may be towed by a truck from one site to another, where they may be refilled and reused. Various federal, state and local highway regulations limit the size of such tanks for over-the-road transport. Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile storage tank which enhances the capacity of the tank while nonetheless being capable of over-the-road transport in compliance with federal, state and local regulations. Further, there is a need for such a mobile storage tank with enhanced convenience and safety for operators and technicians.